


A Fresh Start

by m4dh4tteywrites, WillGrammer



Series: The Mayor and The Detective [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anger, Anxiety, Ed abused Ozzie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Fear, Flashbacks, Fluff, He's a dick, I've never tagged here pardon me, Ivy is adorable, Jim is good bby, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Nightmares, Protective Behavior, visiting an old friend, yeah it's horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4dh4tteywrites/pseuds/m4dh4tteywrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrammer/pseuds/WillGrammer
Summary: Oswald and little Ivy Pepper started off with a peaceful morning after everything they been through with Edward who abused them for god knows how long. They came over to the GCPD to visit Jim Gordon, delighted to meet an old friend again. Past feelings began to resurface oh so slowly.





	A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> It's not really that into detail but DO NOT read this if you are triggered by any mentions of abuse and trauma. Otherwise, enjoy reading!

A few weeks had passed ever since Oswald stood up to Ed and ended up driving his unconscious body to the GCPD, having him arrested and sent to Arkham, and yet… it seemed like his both body and mind stayed alert in case of any surprised punch or a slap, a pulling of his hair or the feeling of chains around his wrists and a thick collar around his neck; but none of these happened. Edward was in Arkham...and hopefully his manipulations won't work this time. Or _any_ time.

 

Both himself and his precious Ivy have had their breakfast and now getting ready to go outside. It wasn't so cold, but he still dressed his little girl in a warm coat with  drawings of rainbow colored flowers all over the soft yet warming material. Running a hand through his hair as he stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom, he sighed before quickly styling in into its normal look, remembering how Barbara called it a ‘Disco vampire style’, and chuckling under his breath at the memory when he walked out of his room and went downstairs.

 

“Ivy? Come on, my little flower, we have to go now. I need to talk to James Gordon and then I will take you to see Selina,” he smiled wide to the sight of her eyes shining to the mention of her best friend's name. _James was once my friend. And so was Edward_ , the thoughts floated in his mind as he held his cane in one hand and Ivy's tiny hand with the other, tangling their fingers together before they stepped outside and he locked the front door.

 

It was always good to have someone by his side. No matter how complicated their past had been; the mayor knew Jim still cared, despite everything, and for that he was thankful.

 

Ivy was sitting upon their couch, bent over to tie up the laces on her shoes whilst humming her father's sweet lullaby “my mother's love”. This past weeks have been the most peaceful it's ever been with Ed out of the picture, even though at times she had to reassure Oswald that he's not there anymore. A little impulsive tendencies were still there but otherwise as long as Ivy was okay, his worries would lessen. And since the gal is growing to become a grown young lady very soon, Her father has been teaching her a few defense skills, just enough so when he's not present, Ivy would be capable of holding her own ground.

 

She hopped off the cushion to gaze at her reflection on a mirror twice her size, flicking a few ginger strands off her face and readjusting the hat. Her smile grew as she did a little twirl, her dress dancing along before gently falling back to its place. The dress was just an old piece of fabric at a thrift shop which Oswald and her stitched together. The drawings were most of her work while Dad worked with the sewing machine.

 

Even with all the clothes, stuffed toys, anything Penguin could spoil his little flower with, the dress will always be her favorite gift. She turned on her heel to face him, observing him from the stairs. Sometimes it worries her, especially since he has the limping leg a few bruises still in need of healing, but she did her best to wash the thoughts away as she ran to her father with a warm embrace, “Hello Father! Looking quite the dapper man as always.” giving an anticipated nod before squeezing her father's hand as they went out of the manor.

 

“Mr. Gordon is always nice to us, and I can't wait to see Selina! It's been forever, can we maybe have a sleepover too?” she bit her lip to hold her smile because her father knows sleepovers with her best friend always means running around jumping on buildings, stealing a few things or two, “I promise we won't do that again. Pleeeeeease? “ the two having a few laughs was a really beautiful start of another peaceful morning. The GCPD was a different story though, with all the hassle going about Edward Nygma, rumors flying across the room of the Court of Owls.

 

What's worse is many of the officers were spreading whispers about Frank Gordon’s suicide attempt with Jim having no choice but to swallow his thoughts like a disgusting pill lunged in his throat. Every thought was white noise. Gunshots being fired over and over in his malfunctioning brain with those dead set eyes that hidden cries for help. Not even Harvey could help him since he was too scrambled in other matters of businesses. He snapped back down to earth by the call of his name. An officer told him Oswald was here, along with Ivy. It was honestly the best information he heard all day, his lips formed a soft genuine smile as a thank you before standing up from his chair in search for the two.

 

He spotted them, standing at the entrance with searching eyes before Jim approached them, his grin growing slightly, his heart filled with warmth, “well, isn't this a treat to see? I've heard about you two on the paper. I'd say no matter what the rest of the public think, Ivy is lucky to have you as a father, Oswald.” he said in all true honesty, gazing into his old friend's eyes before clearing his throat with index fingers scratching at the back of his neck while Ivy muffled a giggle, “so uhm.. I'm guessing you're here about Nygma?”

 

A chuckle escaped Oswald's throat at the mention of a sleepover. Selina and he indeed had history together, she once worked for him before she moved to work with Fish. That girl always changed places, Always had to be in the better side for herself. Gather information, sharpen her skills...but she had _never_ forgotten Ivy, and that was good. Their friendship was a tight one of course, and for that he was truly grateful.

 

 _She could have ended up like me_ , he used to think, but now the thought seemed to disappear as he watched his little girl slowly growing to be more and more independent, smart and perhaps slightly cunning and strategic already, he couldn't be more proud of her in the past, but now his chest was about to explode each time he noticed how much she had grown.

 

“Alright, yes. Selina can stay the night,” he surrender with a cheeky grin as he gazed down to watch Ivy through tender eyes. “As long as you get her to eat dinner. And I don't want you two jumping off from buildings anymore. Or stealing.” he sucked on his tongue and smiled to himself, knowing the two will always watch each other's back, there was no doubt there of course, but there was nothing wrong with being an overprotective father. His little flower was still growing, he simply wouldn't stand for _anyone_ putting her in danger.

 

Soon enough they walked into the GCPD, the heavy doors seemed lighter when he pushed them open, or maybe because one of his distracting self taught lessons were some exercises, as much as his bad leg would allow him, anyway. He was stronger now. Maybe not fully mentally stable just yet but he was getting there.

 

The sight of Jim always put a smile on his face. No matter the situation, no matter the cause, _I would smile even if he came to kill me if it meant seeing him one last time,_ the Penguin thought to himself when gazing into the blond’s tired blue eyes.

 

Sniffing at the compliment, Oswald blushed as his eyes shined and the cute freckles over the curve of his nose and his warm cheeks appeared. “Thank you James, but I believe _I_ am the lucky one,” he said and gazed Ivy with love in his eyes, “Having her as a daughter had changed me for the better. Everyday I spend with her is a blessing,” he sighed happily and felt a small shiver going down his spine to the mention of Ed, but he managed calming himself down before smiling a sad smile at the detective.

 

“Indeed, yes. And I also came here because I've heard about Frank, your uncle. I am so sorry you had to go through his loss, James.” Oswald watched him sadly before noticing Harvey. “Hello detective Bullock. Still growing your hair I see,” he chuckled and let go of Ivy's hand, watching her slowly making his way towards the Captain. “She can be here during your chat with Jim. Plenty of doughnuts to share,” he winked playfully and gazed the mayor seriously for a moment. “Thanks for coming, Penguin. I'll keep an eye on Ivy.” he promised before laughing loudly at her trying to brush his hair with her small fingers.

 

“You better,” Oswald mumbled deeply under his breath, madness in his eyes before he limped after Jim to a more private area.

 

“Of course father, I'll make sure of it. She's quite the stubborn cat sometimes. We promise!” though by we meaning Ivy has to keep an eye on her best friend. Regardless of breaking a few rules though, Selina has always brought a lot of adventure into her life after everything that has happened. Even learned a few tricks too! Well, her father would get worried sick when she comes home with a few bruises but she always managed to smile through the challenges. The noise of the GCPD has always felt unpleasant, since it brought back memories for her previous father being put behind bars every now and then. Luckily squeezing her current dad’s hand helped ease the anxiety.

 

Jim and Harvey are always a lot of fun to hang with; Harvey especially if she was lucky enough to bring a few clips and scrunchies along with her. Which she did. Her freckled cheeks dusted in shades of pink at the mention of luck when Jim and Oswald conversed, “I guess Daddy and I are both lucky!” The blush on their faces, their locked eye contact with widened smiles drew warmth in her heart; it's been awhile since she saw her father smile, and seeing Jim’s rolling off his shoulders a bit,

 

“Well, every child is a blessing, especially one as amazing as her. I wish you both many years of happiness as you both continue to take care of each other.” he nodded in agreement, his smile slowly fading away at the flashbacks of his uncle; the gun trigger ached in his mind but he forced to pull his smile into a sad grin, “well y’know.. He's never been around for my mom and I, anyways. Still, I should've seen it coming but what can I do really heh. But hey! A talk with a close friend never hurt.”

 

The mention of Ed brought a flinch to her nerves as well. However as she shifted her eyes at Oswald, she smiled from ear to ear again, knowing her father took the question well. _I told you papa. You're a strong man!_ Her head tilted at the sadness in Gordon’s coffee brown eyes when Penguin talked about Frank. It brought a flashback in her mind during breakfast; it was truly a devastating incident. _I know how it feels when family lets you down._

 

Ivy frowned upon the thought, but since her father and his friend were going to talk, it would perhaps ease the tension between them. _Maybe hand holding too?_ She giggled under her breath before doing a little happy claps when Harvey came to view, her feet skipped to the dirty brown haired man. Tiny arms around his neck already with fingers fondling with the strands; she blew her father a kiss before the two headed off to Harvey’s office, “Sooo is it still okay if I play with your hair?” Fits of giggles fell from her lips.

 

“See you Harvey.” Jim chuckled at his friend's love for donuts. Hoping he'll save some for him this time. But Harvey is not one to keep promises. The officer and Penguin made their way to the coffee stall just beside Bullock’s office, pouring two cups of black, with a few sugar cubes and milk in Oswald’s. He always remembered the little man's sweet tooth. The blonde even unfolded a chair for him to rest his limping leg before Jim grabbed his own coffee before taking a sip,

 

“Uhm.. So in case you’re worried about Edward breaking out of Arkham.. The security has been a lot better, especially because of his...mental state hm. And thanks to Fox, we got a few information out of him…” Gordon gazed down at his own coffee almost dead silent before momentarily looking back up to Oswald’s saddened ocean blues, “...I really wish I was there to help sooner, Oswald.”

 

Oswald smiled when he was given a chair to rest his aching leg on. The pain strangely faded away now that he was around Jim but he could still feel his bone cracking with each step he took, and it was pure agony. An eased sigh rolled off his tongue as he held the warm coffee cup in his right hand and placed his cane against the wooden desk, listening to the detective carefully as he sipped from the sweetened coffee, but he couldn't smile. Not now.

 

“Nonsense, James.” he cut his friend’s words right away with a stern glare into his eyes. “Ivy was the only one who knew, she was the one to convince me to do something. I was scared that when Ed will get bored of me, he'll go to her...I was so madly in love with him all I wanted was to… to please him, to honor him and care for him… I let him _use_ me, and that's on me. I didn't tell anyone for all this time…” the mayor clenched his jaw as his eyes filled with tears, “I let my precious Ivy bare the fact that her dad was being abused by his boyfriend…”

 

The mayor sobbed and shook his head, sniffing as he wiped away his tears and cleared his throat, giving Gordon a sad smile once more. “You don't get to blame yourself. Don't you _dare_ blaming yourself. With everything that happened to Frank, Jim… I am so sorry you had to go through it. The fact that he wasn't a part of your life all these years means nothing, his life will always be a part of you. And who you are, James… I'm sure both he and your father are proud of you. Your mother, too. I'm one to know,” the Penguin chuckled.

 

Taking another sip of his coffee, Oswald leaned back in his chair and bit the index finger of his left hand as anxiety took over him. _What if it's just an act? What if Edward is only faking his mental recovery as a strategy to be set free?_ He asked himself over and over again. Gazing Jim again, the mayor swallowed. “Thank you. For sharing the information with me,” the mayor smiled sweetly, taking a deep breath to calm himself from his worries.

 

“You seem tired. And… much thinner. James, please tell me you haven't been skipping your lunch breaks again? You can't help anyone if your body gives out. Let me take you somewhere, it has been awhile ever since I took Ivy out for that… rebellious street food kids her age are living on. I much rather cook our meals but eating junk food every few months wouldn't hurt. Join us, please. Let me distract you.” _I missed this,_ he thought and watched Jim with shining eyes. _Let me take the pain away. Just for a little while._

 

Jim’s eyes widened upon the glares, nodding understandingly, listening attentively to every word while his heart ached at the thought Oswald’s injuries through the abuse. his eyes examined his body, wanting to kiss every inch of the pain away. Massage his leg even. _I’d swallow down all the pain for you if I had the power to, Oswald. I miss you so much._ But he kept that buried in his thoughts, instead he brought his coffee down onto the desk before taking a chair of his own to scoot over closer to Penguin.

 

He hesitated at first before wrapping a strong arm around his shoulders with comfort, and a glimpse of protectiveness in his coffee browns, “Well, as long as you don’t blame yourself for it either, Oswald. You did everything you could. You were scared to tell anyone at the time; you did all you could to keep Ivy safe. And when that day came where you couldn’t take the man’s abusive behavior no more, you stepped up just in time.. and..” Gordon cleared his throat before his lips curled into a small genuine smile, “I’m so proud of you. I wouldn’t have thought of anyone more caring, and selfless enough to take care of Ivy other than you.”

 

The officer’s fingers stroked at the back of Oswald’s raven haired strands as reassurance, then gave a little shook of his head, “There’s really no need to apologize; I just..never would’ve thought my father and him were part of the Court..” Jim let his hand fall back onto his own lap before taking another chug of his coffee, pinching at the bridge of his nose, a heavy sigh escaped his lips as stressed washed over his mind again like a storm, “But on the upside, according to Frank, my dad tried all he could..to protect mom and I from the Court of Owls..and as angry as I am with Uncle Frank..yes, he’ll always be a part of me.”

 

The mention of his mother twitched his smile to widened, finishing up the rest of his drink, “...yeah..mom was the only thing in my life that filled in the light in my darkness, I’m just glad she didn’t have to witness all this…” There it was again, his cheeks began to flush unintentionally at Oswald’s encouragement. he scratched at the side of his nose with his index finger, forcing his smile to not grow any further. _Pull yourself together soldier_ , “Hmhm, well..thank you Ozzie, it’s highly appreciated. Even after everything that happened between us..I say I’m just as proud of you. You sure came a long way, friend. I know I’ve..said that before but I really mean it.” his cheeks painted in more shades of red, rubbing at the side of his neck. _Babe. I really meant babe_. But it was the last thing Penguin needed, even at such a vulnerable state.

 

It’s not like Jim had any problem waiting for his friend anyways. He noticed the mannerism when Oswald looked away for a while, his head tilted in light concern before locked gazes on each other again, “Really, you don’t need to thank me. Just trying to do my job.” He blinked a few times, touched by Oswald’s worrisome behavior, letting out a soft sad chuckle under his breath before lifting his hands lightly up in surrender, “You got me..” Oswald not taking the joke lightly, even though there was a twitch of grin on his lips, Gordon admittedly nodded whilst taking a glance down at his arms,

 

“Yeah, I..I have. I suppose the thought of eating after everything that happened was unbearable. I haven’t really..slept well either.” He hated to worry his friend after the current incident but Oswald kept budging and it’s not he had a choice to keep quiet; Penguin was always concerned for anyone closest to him, “ and before Jim could protest such a too generous offer, Oswald just kept leading him into his heart. The officer looked down with a bite of his bottom lip in thought before looking back up to those sparkling greenish blues, with wide charming smile, “I’d love that, thank you. I suppose you won’t..let me pay for the food either? it’s been a pretty long time, and you’re still spoiling me.” Gordon teased as the two shared a soft laugh while the sun shined bright at the window frame. _I miss this_.

 

“After so many years of knowing me, James, I believe that the answer to your question is obvious, is it not?” the mayor chuckled and watched the way the detective blushed, looking so precious as always, so... _breathtaking_. A part of him knew that Jim deep down wanted them to get back together, even after everything that happened; the heartache and the way things ended between them, leaving them both empty and helpless to the situation they created.

 

James had Lee, for a little while, and Oswald had Ed. Not _Nygma_ , not _The Riddler_ , just... _Ed_. Gentle, sweet, inspiring and encouraging Edward. But he was no more. His sweetness had been destroyed by his alter ego and wish to be strong enough to demand respect from anyone and everyone who had wronged him; the will to be known and never forgotten as a villain, the will to be feared from. And his precious Ed was no more.

 

“Spoiling you, James, is my pleasure. You know it is. I much rather you spending that money you gained months ago from your work as a private investigator to be spent on making your...how do I say this, _wretched apartment_ a bit more...cozy. At least buy a coffee machine and a normal bed for your back, huh? You are not longer to spend the entire night at the precinct,” The Penguin guided him with his words.

 

“I don't _care_ what your Captain says, I know he feels the same as I do. You need rest, and Gotham’s oh so fearful criminals will wait.” the man smiled almost innocently, as if he hadn't meant himself. Well, not _entirely_ . He was changed for the better thanks to Ivy, only cracking a skull if the person is a threat to the peaceful life he has managed finally to hold on to. _Jim understood._

 

“Now, come on. My child is hungry, even though after eating those sugary bombed doughnuts.” Oswald smiled as his eyes shined and he leaned into the touch of his hair, sighing peacefully as he brought a hand to rub against Jim's cheek. “And I can hear your stomach loud and clear, too.”

 

Getting up and holding onto his cane, the mayor limped out of Harvey's office and laughed to the sight of the man now with his hair pulled back with rainbow and heart clips, keeping his hair straight from disturbing him with his paperwork. “Ivy, darling...good job.” Harvey simply glared the mayor with a sarcastic snort, softly petting the little girl's soft ginger hair. “Thanks kiddo. Now go to your daddy, huh? I'll get us more doughnuts next time!” he chuckled to the sight of her hugging Oswald immediately, then gazed Jim with a knowing smirk. “Whatcha lookin’ at? Get out and eat. I want you back in 3 hours with your stomach full. Energy dripping out of you. Go.”

 

Gordon could only smile wider before giving a nod. The reason they parted had become a surreal blur. He never wanted to think about ever again; not when their relationship had began to resurface. The man would go all through the pain again if it meant being with Oswald every step of the way. Hell, he knew, if Jim knew earlier, he would have beat the living crap out of that sick bastard. It was such a shame Ed had changed all too much too soon. Even Penguin deserved better than that. Lee’s words haunted him like a horrifying migraine.

 

 _“You are the real virus Jim.”_ It echoed. It thumped, it always did, no matter how hard he tried to fix their relationship, no matter how many times he tried to protect her..The officer felt like he kept screwing up. Maybe she was right. But all those thoughts scurried away as light shined through ever since Oswald showed up through those doors of the GCPD. He felt alive. More alive than he ever felt in weeks, and words cannot express how much he needed this. How much they both needed this.

 

“Of course. I suppose I only paid for those take outs that one night when we quarreled about who will pay...However the _sexual tension_ that led up to it was worthwhile.” Jim teased and bit his lower lip to muffle a laughter before getting shoved playfully on the shoulder, running a hand through his golden locks, let out a snort at mentions of his apartment with a casual shrug, “Heh, I suppose so. I’ve never really..bought a lot of things for myself. A home decor, or y’know..a clean up at least would be nice.”

 

his coffee brown eyes shifted back to Oswald with another small humble grin, a hand up in surrender; in admiration of his friend’s care, “Aright, aright. I’ll listen to you this time. Seriously, thank you for coming here, I never realized how much I needed this right now.” He felt the ache in his heart leaving him, and all the troubles in his mind slowly faded away at that hypnotizing smile. He really wished he could just grab Oswald by the cheeks and kiss him then and there. But no. It’s too soon. He needs more time to recover from the emotional trauma.

 

Jim leaned towards the touch with closed eyes filled with content as his fingers trailed towards the top of his friend’s palm, feeling the soft cream skin. He hummed at Oswald’s sweet little words, a light laugh escaped his lips, “Harvey has gotten used to spoil the kid that’s for sure; it’s funny cause he hogs all the donuts before I can even grab for one.” The officer nodded before the two got up on their feet, splaying a hand over Oswald’s back with his eyes guarding every step he took, “Well, I’m glad a friend like you to take care of my eating behaviors. Speaking of which...didn’t you stuff your mouth with those sugary bombed donuts?”

 

Getting a playful nudge and glare from Oswald made Jim crack out a soft chuckle. He laughed a little harder at the sight of Harvey in hair clips, “Oh god. You look beautiful.” The officer grinned at his friend, biting at his index finger to avoid any more mockery, “I know right?! Thank you papa.” Ivy gave a little clap before turning back to Harvey, giving him a peck on the cheek, before hopping off the desk to give her father an embrace whilst her eyes gaze up to Jim with a smile who ruffled her ginger locks playfully. He drew his attention back to Harvey with an understanding nod,

 

“Haha, yes sir. Will do so. I won’t go get into trouble this time, promise.” he said jokingly before the three headed out of the GCPD station, Ivy holding both James’ and Oswald’s hand, spilling out fits of giggles as they swung her a little with every few steps they took, “So kiddo, How would you like a fast food chain for lunch? Your father’s treat.” Jim smiled, his eyes glanced at Oswald who just shined brighter than the sun itself. Ivy squeaked with a few little jumps, “Oh oh oh, yes please! Can we get some for Selina too?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time enjoying the tooth rotting fluff!! Feel free to leave a kudos and comment down below. <: You can find me and Alex over here on Tumblr
> 
> (Me): http://madhattey.tumblr.com/
> 
> (Alex): https://will-grammer.tumblr.com/


End file.
